1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a web conveyance mechanism and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In a tandem type image forming apparatus using continuous paper, a side guide on which the end of continuous paper is abutted is provided as a paper guide, thereby skewing of the continuous paper is corrected.
In the image forming apparatus having such paper guide, a line sensor measures the position of the end of the continuous paper, and skew correction is performed on the continuous paper based on the result of measurement.